I Promise
by RadHadder
Summary: Another Klaine mpreg story, Cute moments, lots of hormones. THE BEST !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kurt had been staring down at the stick for what felt like forever, but he couldn't bring himself to look upwards. He first did the test just to find closure; a man getting pregnant was pretty crazy. So imagine his reaction when the small stick in his hand had a plus. Kurt was 18 years old, Blaine was 17, they couldn't have a child, they simply couldn't. Blaine was the next thing to over flow Kurt's mind. They had always used protection except maybe twice in a 'heat of the moment' type deal, or simply not being able to find one. What if Blaine left him? Kurt forced a small smile, doesn't really sound like the Blaine he knew. He wanted to stop thinking any further but there was simply no way of stopping it.

All of a sudden his hand lost feeling and the test went right onto the floor. "You're going to be all alone again Hummel." He said quietly to himself before sliding down the locked door behind him. "All alone."

He began a soft cry so no one would hear him. The last thing he wanted was for Burt or Finn to know. Whispering words like 'Why me?' 'Why now?' Either way the first person he had to tell was Blaine. Which was who Kurt resented telling the most. Blaine became Kurt's rock this year. So many times Kurt would cry and he would be there to hold him or sing in his ear or just say 'I love you' and make every single thing better. Kurt was almost positive Blaine would be okay with this, there was just that little butterfly in his gut screaming 'he'll leave you.' That thought only made Kurt's crying worse.

The vibration in his pocket snapped him out of his thought before he slowly moved down to see that there was a new text message from Blaine.

To: Kurt

From: Blaine

**Hey beautiful 3**

Kurt took a deep breath before forcing a smile on his face. Blaine wouldn't think he was beautiful when he weighed as much and an elephant. Regardless it was right for Blaine to know and Kurt had always been one to rip off the band aid.

To: Blaine

From: Kurt

**Can you come over, we need to talk.**

Kurt hurried and pressed send before he could change his mind and almost instantly he got a reply.

To: Kurt

From: Blaine

**Is everything ok?**

Kurt mad a hurt face and typed "Just hurry." Before turning off his phone and putting it in his pocket.

Next he took the pregnancy test off the floor and put it into the box before turning off the lights and leaving the bathroom. Then he slipped on his boxers and t-shirt, there was no need to look good in this occasion, then sat in complete quiet waiting for Blaine.

The wait was horrible and it caused Kurt's mind to wander too much for its own good. He just hoped that when Blaine walked in it was stuck on something good. Then his mind wandered off to when Blaine would send him that one word text that would drive him insane, simply reading 'courage'. So what if Blaine didn't want the baby, he would take care of it himself. He might have to postpone New York, but abortion was defiantly not an option. And just then his door flew open to see a much disoriented Blaine rushing over to Kurt. "What's wrong?" was the first question to pop out his mouth before many others followed. Kurt simply connected their lips to prevent him from continuing in his rant.

"Just wanted to remember that taste in case I never get to taste it again." Kurt says not looking up from his hands. Blaine's face was plastered with confusion.

"Kurt, come on, I can work with any hard assignment Dalton would give me, but you are one of the most confusing people I have ever meant so if you could help me out a little that would be great."

"Blaine how many kids do you want?" Kurt starts interrupting Blaine's rant that was sure to show up soon enough.

Blaine made a confused face but he answered. "2, Why?"

Kurt sighed then stood and threw the pregnancy test onto Blaine's lap. "Cross one off."

Blaine looked at him puzzled for a few moments before slowly picking up the box and emptying the contents inside. His eyes stayed glued on the plus sign for over 2 and a half minutes before looking up to Kurt. "How?" was all that managed to come out. He wanted to comfort Kurt, wanted to hold him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"I don't know." Kurt says sitting beside Blaine but Blaine moves away. He didn't know why he moved, all he wanted to do was move back, especially when he saw Kurt's hurt expression, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Kurt gulped before continuing. "I um, planned a doctor's appointment. The fastest they would take me was 2 weeks."

"Kurt." Kurt looked up to meet his gaze, "We're teenagers, how do you expect us to take care of a child?" This caused Kurt to let down a wall he had tried so hard to keep up even around Blaine and he buried his face in his hands and just cried. That broke Blaine's heart more than Blaine thought anything could. He moved closer and surrounded Kurt with his arms and kissed the top of his head. "We'll figure it out, I promise."

_Blaine didn't go home that night. _

_**A/N. Any good? Promise I will update no longer than 3 days But keep in mind I have finals so 3 days might be what you get. And every time I put out a new chapter it will be 2 new weeks. For example, Kurt is 4 weeks along right now, so next chapter he will be 6 weeks along. Also this story will be mainly focused on Klaine so don't expect a whole chapter about Kurt telling Burt because that's not going to fly. I promise much fluff, angst, and sex in later chapters. And feel free to tell me if I made a mistake, I will try to quickly fix it. Thank you !**_

_**Adios- Radhadder .**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kurt loved watching Blaine box. It was one of those proud moments when you're like "Holy Fuck I Have a Hot Boyfriend." Blaine and Kurt had been uneasy since Kurt's realization and soon they would be going to their doctor appointment.

Blaine took of his boxing mitts and gathered his bag before slowly walking over to Kurt. "Ready?" Kurt asks.

Blaine nods and places a soft kiss to Kurt's forehead. It wasn't the same as usual; usually it would linger and be sweet and loving. Now it was rushed and pained.

* * *

The care ride was silent and awkward, but it didn't even come close to the wait in the doctor's office. Kurt would look over to Blaine, looking for any sort of worry in the younger man's face, but once again.

Nothing. He looks back to his hands.

"Hello!" A happy voice carries Kurt out of his thoughts. "Whoa! Who died?" This caused Kurt to chuckle, but Blaine stayed in the corner quietly.

After looking at Blaine and the smile on his face almost instantly dropping Kurt replies. "I Um, took a pregnancy test and it said positive." He stated simply and quick. "I know it's crazy-"

"No, no. Mr. Hummel. The world seems to surprise me more and more these days. I have only seen 2 other cases but it sure as hell isn't impossible."

The room remained quiet until Blaine begins speaking.

"Why is it so rare?" Blaine surprises Kurt when he finally speaks up.

"Well, it probably isn't. Sir." He replied leaning forward a little. "What do you need to fertilize and egg?"

"Sperm." Blaine states back as if he were saying 'duh.'

"Correct, that means it would require 2 guys and,"

"There is still to many straits." Kurt finishes the sentence.

"Correct Mr. Hummel." He smiles brightly. Pausing, "How far are you along, if you know that is?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, we will find out today I guess. I'm going to be putting this icky stuff on you, its super cold, so beware." The doctor states sarcastically before Kurt lets out a high pitched laugh.

The doctor spread the goo onto Kurt's stomach then took a tool the size of a phone and placed it on his belly. Kurt had only seen the instrument once and knew how it worked. He looked up to the screen and quietly waited for something, anything. The doctor moved it around but then hastily stopped at a certain area. "That is your baby."

Kurt expected to smile, like all the stories he would hear about when you finally saw it, you felt an over rush of happiness, but he was just looking, no surprise, no excite, he just looked. The doctor pointed to a small object the size of a nickel and explained the process of pregnancy quickly to the teenage parents. Then wasted no time in walking out and moving on to his next set of patients.

Kurt slowly gets up and puts on his clothes. "I think I'm going to wait a year to go to New York." Kurt blurts out trying to start any type of conversation with Blaine. Kurt looks hopeful at his boyfriend but before he gets the chance the door slams shut, and no way was Kurt letting him off that easy.

Kurt grabs his bag and runs after Blaine. He doesn't reach him until they are in the parking lot, he grabs Blaine's shoulder and forces him to turn around. "What the actual fuck Blaine."

"Let me go." Blaine growls trying to release Kurt's grip on him.

"No," Kurt screams, trying to hold back tears. "You haven't said more than 5 fucking words to me since I told you, and I would know I counted. You don't look at me, you don't talk to me. And worse of all you fucking _promised_ we would get through this. No one, not a single fucking person told you to stay with me, go ahead! I'm setting you free to be whatever you want to be, I can take care of this baby on my fucking own!" Kurt cried out, actual tear falling now before he lost the feeling in his legs and fell to the ground. But he didn't move to get up, instead he sat there, and pulled his legs to his chest settling his face on his knees just like he used to do when Dave used to bully him. He forgot where he was, or he simply thought Blaine had long gone off, and he started whispering 'All Alone' and 'I Hate Myself', he was shivering and shaking and crying all at the same time. Blaine was still there but he just watched in amazement.

_He_ had done this to the guy he was in love with. But he was still SO angry. Not even angry, just nothing. He was absolutely nothing. He fell to the ground beside Kurt before saying "I'm so fucking scared." Because that is what he was all along, _scared. _" I'm sorry I gave you a promise I didn't keep, I'm sorry you have to give up on your dream for now, but Kurt no matter how scared I am I would never leave you to deal with this on your own. I fucking love you and I would do anything. _Be anything_ to make you happy. You and-" laying a hand on Kurt's belly, "And it."

Kurt never looked up but Blaine had enveloped him in a hug and Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest.

They had fixed their issues. They could move on.

And they stayed there for what felt like _forever._

**_A/N: SOOOOOO, I kinda didn't have a super long amount of time to write this due to personal issues, so I apologize if it doesn't seem as good. I had to rush through the appointment and skip to the argument because that was mainly the issue in this chapter. I even had to take out jealous Blaine that I was planning to fit in. never the less, I did finish and I promise next chapter will be better. _**

**_Adios- RadHadder ._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N This is going to be the shortest chapter you're ever going to see me write but I promise it'll be cute. ENJOYYYY!**_

Chapter 3

"Do we have to tell him? Let's just wait another 3 months when I start showing and then we can worry about telling him." Kurt pleaded with his smiling boyfriend.

Blaine laughs, shaking his head. "No, no. Then he will wonder why we waited so long. He has to know." He smiled and kissed the top of Kurt's head.

Kurt leaned his head back in defeat. "You owe me." He says poking Blaine in the chest. "You have to tell Finn yourself." Kurt smiles before getting up and walking to the door.

"Is that a waddle?" Blaine screams sarcastically, laughing.

Kurt turns in pure horror. "Blaine! It was not!" Blaine falls on the floor in complete humor, holding his stomach that was now in pain. "Your making me feel fat." Kurt replies now in the mirror turned to the side holding his stomach.

Blaine finds his composure and gets up wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and resting his head on his shoulder, placing tiny kisses on the older man's neck. These were the moments that made Blaine fall in love just a little more. They would be fine, he knew it. "You're absolutely flawless." Blaine reassures. "Flawless."

Kurt smiles before ruining a beautiful moment. "Okay!" He screams, intertwining his finger over Blaine's and pulling him towards the door. "Now I'm hyped to get it over with, c'mon."

The 2 boys run down the stairs and run into Burt sitting in front of the TV watching football. Kurt jumps in front of the TV to redirect his father's attention.

"Kurt!" Burt raises his arms in exclamation."

"Dad!" Kurt replies in humor. "Me and Blaine have to tell you something."

Burt's mind wandered to the worst. "What?" he ask's raising the remote to mute the TV.

"Well, you see, what happened was..."

Blaine sighed before blurting out "Kurt's pregnant."

Burt chuckled. "Seriously, Guys I am missing football here."

Kurt took the sonogram photo out of his pocket to show his father, and his father looked at him in utter confusion. "How does a guy get pregnant?" The 2 teenage parents shrugged. "You're serious." They nodded.

"So who wants to explain why we were having unprotected sex?" Burt now the responsible parent completely unfocused on football now.

"Well you see, what happened..." Kurt began. "We didn't know that I could you know, be ... with child."

"Also, it only happened like once or twice." Blaine cut in. He respected Burt, and his rules, so he wanted to make sure he knew they were trying hard to follow them, but they are teenage boys and sometimes shit happens, what can you do?

"Well then this is a great teachable moment. ALWAYS use protection, whether you think things like this are possible or not."

They nodded fast, happy to see Burt wasn't mad.

_**A/N: So if you are just reading this , this chapter was not originally including Burt's reaction, but i am now correcting and editing all my chapters so now it does. **_

_**Adios -RadHadder**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kurt held his stomach tightly in his hands as he sat on his bathroom floor. He had been sick for the past week and couldn't afford to miss anymore school, but right when the thought of school came he moved his head back over the toilet and proceeded to throw up for the 6th consecutive time in a row for the last 30 minutes. "This is torture," he whispered under his breath.

Burt was working and Finn was at school with Blaine, he was once again all alone. He rises to flush the toilet deciding he was done throwing up. But throwing up wasn't his only problem, his fucking tummy hurt, and his whole entire body just felt sore and _dead. _Regardless he was hungry and he would be darned if he was going to starve over morning sickness.

He painfully and slowly made his was down his steps and into the kitchen. Sighing as he looked I refrigerator and saw nothing looked the least bit appetizing. "Ok, salad it is Hummel." He says to himself before pulling out the bagged salad kit and getting a bowl. While he is putting on the dressing his phone goes off and he decides whatever it is has to be more interesting than his current activity.

**From Rachel**

**To Kurt**

**Kurt, where are you? Your missing valuable club time, we need to talk about sectionals and we've been putting it off while you were away, when will you be back?**

Kurt sighs once again before placing his fingers on the screen and begins typing a reply.

**From Kurt**

**To Rachel**

**Yea, um, sorry. I've just been under weather I guess. I don't know when I'll be back, just tell me what songs you guys pick and I'll try to practice at home.**

Kurt was missing everything.

**From Blaine**

**To Kurt**

**Hey, Rachel just showed me your text. Are you ok?**

Kurt smiled, before responding, at least he had Blaine.

**From Kurt**

**To Blaine**

**Uh, yeah, just throwing up and stuff. How's your day? **

**From Rachel**

**To Kurt**

**Ok, fine, but I really wish you were here. Me and the girls are coming over later. **

**From Kurt**

**To Rachel**

**That's great! See you then. **

Kurt put his phone back in his pocket and grabbed the bowl and sat in front of the TV. Some SpongeBob marathon was on, and really who ever got sick of him.

He didn't even finish the first episode before he was asleep on the couch.

* * *

_Kurt was walking down the narrow halls at McKinley High, following him were laughs and stares. He felt uncomfortable and sick. "FAGGOT!" was the first name he heard, soon after he heard "Whore!" Then "Liar!" and then all sounds were yells. He closed his eyes and ran, but right when he was about to jolt off he felt something hard against his right shoulder. He had just been pushed into a locker. He looked up expecting to see a jock, maybe even Dave, but when he looked up, it was neither. The person who had pushed him was Blaine. He was laughing, and so where the 2 next to him; Finn and Puck. _

_He didn't know where it came from but he just started screaming as if there were no other legitimate thing to do in the situation._

* * *

"Kurt, Wakeup!" Blaine screamed shaking his boyfriends back to reality. Blaine was given a key 2 weeks ago by Burt in case of emergencies and today it came in good use given no one else was there, and his boyfriend was screaming for his life. Kurt opened his eyes and screamed again before jolting back and taking a deep breath before relaxing again. "Bad dream." Blaine asks and just gets a nod 'yes' from Kurt. "What about?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Kurt was sitting next to Finn watching him play some stupid video game when the doorbell goes off. He gets up too fast trying to go get it when an exquisite pain shoots up his spin and he stops dead on his tracks and lets out a groan.

Finn pauses his game. "Dude, you ok?"

Kurt nods and slowly this time walks over to open the door. He smiles when he sees Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, and Quinn at his door. "Kurt you look awful!" Rachel screams bringing Kurt down to a hug. Next was Mercedes, Then the rest of the girls.

For the next hour they gossiped about their school, and talked about clothes, and their family. Just like old times. That is until Kurt got sick and ran to the bathroom to throw up again.

"I wonder what's wrong with Kurt." Rachel whispers under her breath while Kurt was still in the bathroom.

"Yeah, it's almost like he's pregnant." Quinn replies causing the other girls to laugh.

"Wait you guys." Tina interrupts. "Quinn, you might be right." She says lifting up a sonogram photo. The room went silent.

"That doesn't make any sense." Mercedes replies.

"What doesn't make any sense?" Finn asks walking into the room and kissing Rachel.

"Has Kurt been acting weird to you?" Rachel replies changing the subject a little.

He shakes his head. "No, he's just really sick, like today when he went to get the door for you guys he got up really fast and like, I don't know he just like stopped as if something was hurting."

Everyone looked over to Quinn. "I Think so." She nods.

Just then Kurt came into the room and was welcomed with 5 eyes looked dead at him. "Kurt are you pregnant?" Quinn questions bluntly.

He tries his best to make his laugh real, but judging by everyone's faces he failed. "Why do you ask?"

Tina hands him the photo. "And your so sick, and Finn said you were hurting, and-"

"Yeah, uh"He begins leaning into the dresser "I found out 4 weeks ago."

"I'm going to kill Blaine." Was Finn's initial reaction.

"What?" Was Rachel's.

"Kurt, being a parent is a big responsibility." Quinn and Tina say almost in sync.

"How?" Was Mercedes'.

Kurt sighed and began explaining. It took almost an hour before the questions stopped.

* * *

"I'll see you guys later." Kurt says to the four girls leaving his house.

They return the goodbye and walks to their car. Kurt closes the door and is shocked to see Finn standing behind him. "Kurt, if you need anything I'm here." He assures, Kurt smiles.

"I'm going to hug you now ok." Kurt says hugging his step brother and resting his head on the taller man's chest.

_He would be ok, and if he ever forgot it, he had plenty of people to remind him. _

_**a/n : This chapter has been edited now. Feel free to review and I will see you guys Saturday or Sunday… BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. –RadHadder. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N THANX TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN FOLLOWING THIS STORY, EVERYTIME I LOG ONTO MY EMAIL I SEE A BUNCH OF NOTIFICATIONS TELLING ME SOMEONE HAD FAVORITED OR ALERTED IT, AND FOR THAT I SEND YOU KLAINEBOWS. **

**Chapter 5**

"Blaine." Kurt screams, not really screaming, just somewhat elevating his voice to get his lovers attention.

Blaine jumps at the sudden sound of his name before slowly rising and walking into the bathroom. The first thing he sees when he joins his boyfriend is his perfect porcelain face, but was interrupted when Kurt asked. "Do you think that's a…"

"Yes." Blaine interrupted looking down at his belly with a very prominent bump rested upon it. Kurt laughs a little and Blaine looks at him confused. "What?"

"God it's just… it's so crazy… like we are really going to have a baby." He smiles. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's tummy and rests his chin on his left shoulder. Maybe at first Blaine was scared but if you asked him now he would tell you that there was no place he would rather be. "I love you so much."

Blaine kissed his neck before responding. "I love you too."

"Ugh, I can't wait to pick out baby names."

"Out what?" Both boys turn to see Blaine's father in the door way. "Pick out what?" He repeated.

"Hello Mr. Anderson,"

"Kurt." It was simple and one-worded no joy or compassion to it.

Kurt looked to Blaine, searching for what he should do. "Just go, I'll tell him by myself." Kurt nodded at Blaine's command and picked up his bag from the couch. He quickly kissed Blaine goodbye on the cheek before moving past Blaine's father and into his car. Not a word was spoken.

When Kurt's car was completely out of the driveway Mr. Anderson was the first to speak. "What did you need to tell me by yourself?"

"Right." Blaine sighs. "I don't really have all the details and stuff…"

"Stop stalling." He said sternly.

"Well, Kurt and I went to the doctor 4 weeks ago, and we found out Kurt is with … child?" Blaine states more as a question not knowing how to word it other than Kurt was pregnant. He was still a man, and he still was his boyfriend and the word pregnant is just not for a _guy_.

Blaine's father did not move, he didn't have any expression on his face what so ever. He was just… blank. "Come on dad, say something."

"Is it yours?" 3 words, that's all he gets.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm his boyfriend."

"Well." His father begins. "Kurt always seems to be rather… _fast."_

"Don't talk about him that way."

"Well what do you want me to say Blaine, first your gay, now you're a teenage parent, it's like all you want to be is a disappointment."

Blaine shakes his head a hurt expression on his face. "That's not true."

"Really, because that's what it seems like!"

"Stop yelling." Blaine replies, still not meeting his father's gaze.

Then Blaine feels a sharp slap against his face and he holds his cheek curling up into a ball near the bathroom door. "Tell me what to do one more time and I'll remove your fucking jaw." Blaine just cries. "Stop being a faggot and get up and fight me." He lifts his foot and roughly kicks Blaine in the rib. "You know what you are, you're fucking _disgusting." _

2 more kicks before he lifts Blaine to his feet, still not looking up to his father. "I feel like you're talking to yourself more than me." He said under his breath.

And that did it Blaine's head went straight into the wall before he blacked out.

* * *

"So I picked 2 girl names and 2 boy names." Kurt said joyously. Stopping in his tracks when he saw his boyfriends face. "You okay?"

"It's nothing, sorry." He replied, but Kurt saw right through it.

"Come on, what's wrong?" He nudges Blaine's shoulder and immediately Blaine winces in pain from the act. Kurt makes a now worried expression remembering last night. "Did your dad..."

Blaine quickly brought their lips together to prevent him from finishing the sentence. Then closing his locker he rushes off.

Kurt pulls out his phone.

**TO: Rachel, Finn, Tina, Mercedes, Puck, Mike, Sugar, Brittany, Santana, Sam, Rory, Artie, Quinn**

**Guys, skip 3****rd**** period, emergency club meeting.**

* * *

Sure enough when he got to the choir room all 13 friends were sitting idly waiting for Kurt's explanation for the sudden meeting.

He jumps right into it. "For any of you who do not know I am pregnant." Noises of confusion and praise were given to the unaware class mates but Kurt made no motion to stop the conversation. "Last night Blaine's dad overheard us talking about baby names and asked about it, Blaine said it would be best if I left so I left. Then this morning when I went up to him I playfully punched him in the side and he jolted back in pain. Thus putting 2 and 2 together I concluded..."

"Alright Hummel." Puck jumped up. "Girls were going to need drivers. Finn and I will hold him, and Mike will kick him."

"Awesome." Mike replied.

"Hitting a dolfin is not only bullying, but it's animal abuse and it's illegal." Brittany blurts out.

"Then Artie will run over his toes and Rory you can punch him. Hummel you stand look out and Satan can be our back up punch. If anything goes wrong Sam you're in change of calling the cops. Plan."

"Plan." The group excluding Kurt agrees.

"Guys. Stop." He sighs sitting on the conveniently placed piano. "I have a better idea."

* * *

Right when Blaine walked in he was escorted to his seat by Finn and was being stared at by the whole club. "Um…"

"Hit it…" Rachel commands.

Group:

We were high

We were low

but I promise I will never let you go

said I got I got I got I got your back boy

I got I got I got I got your back boy

(I know you got my back right)

keep my swagger

keep it looking good for ya

keep it looking hood for ya

shawty if you don't know

I got I got I got I got your back boy

Artie:

Hey it's whatever shawty

you aint gotta ask

yes Valentino blouses, summer houses, cash, check!

you can get it you deserve it, flawless diamonds, Louie purses,

my mission's to purchase Earth for ya

present the gifts without the curse

his pleasure is my purpose

pleasure to be at your service

front row at fashion shows as well as Sunday morning service

but better days or for worse

if I'm paid I'm hurting in my pocket

he still got a brother back thats for sure

no matter what may occur in life

everyday with you is like a plus

I'mma love ya til you be like thats enough

pop a bottle get a couple wine glasses fill em up and lift em up

let us toast to the future here's to us

no, here's to you

Kurt:

They wonder how we do what we do

Panamera Porsches me and you

Stuck to your side like, like, like glue

be by your side whatever your gonna do

Group:

I got your back boy

We were high

We were low

but I promise I will never let you go

said I got I got I got I got your back boy

I got I got I got I got your back boy

(I know you got my back right)

keep my swagger

keep it looking good for ya

keep it looking hood for ya

shawty if you don't know

I got I got I got I got y…

"Guy, Guys." Blaine shakes his hands telling them to stop. "What is this?"

"Blaine we know, and we want to help." Mercedes answers.

"Help what? What the hell is going on?"

"Blaine we know your dad is hitting you, and…"

"You _don't_ know anything." Blaine almost growled at the club before getting up and heading for the door, stopping in his tracks halfway there. "What the hell am I supposed to do?" he states dropping his bag.

Without a second thought the whole club runs to Blaine and envelopes him in a hug.

"Blaine we're a family, we're always here." Tina starts. "We'll figure it out, _we promise."_

**A/N I wanted to pick a better song but I am so ridiculously brain dead right now that I picked the most accurate song in my YouTube history. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed and feel free to review. **

**Adios- RadHadder .**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : THIS CHAPTER WILL KINDA SUCK, MY INTERNETS BEEN ACTING UP, IM WORKING A LOT, I HAD A PARTY AND A CONTEST. (AS A BRILLIANT MAN ONCE SAID : LIFES TO SHORT TO EVEN CARE AT ALL). And nothing pregnancy related will really happen cuz besides morning sickness it's all good. Right?

Chapter 6:

"Are you kidding? Lady Gaga told me I was born this way." Kurt protest.

"Katy Perry told me I was a firework." Blaine argued back.

"Well." Moving closer to his boyfriend. "I can tell you that you're a firework too."

"Mmm." Blaine laughs before kissing his boyfriend over the table.

"Well if it isn't former Warbler and gay face." The 2 boys turn.

"Sebastian." Kurt sighs.

"Kurt! Always such a pleasure. Mind if I sit?" He asks, but sits regardless of hearing the answer.

"I'm going to go get another coffee, Kurt you want anything?" Blaine says getting up and turning towards Kurt.

"No thanks." He responds but keeps his eyes clear on Sebastian.

Blaine sighs but walks quickly away.

"Here's the thing Porcelain, You're pregnant, I know it. How? I don't know." Sebastian quickly slips out.

"There an issue in your little head Sebastian?"

"Well you see, I also know you happen to go to a very much so homophobic school an you'd hate for this to get around wouldn't you?" Sebastian smirks but gets no response out of Kurt. "Withdraw from sectionals and me and the warblers keep our mouth shut."

Kurt laughs rather loudly, shocking Sebastian a little. "I'm not much when it comes to the New Directions."

"Ha, you're not much when it comes to anything. Excuse me I should have been more specific."

"Uh-hu." Kurt smirks.

"I want you to get the New Directions to withdraw. I know you guys are like family or whatever and they listen to you."

"So what you're saying is you are threatening to tell the whole school I'm pregnant if I don't withdraw from sectionals? That afraid of losing huh Sebastian?"

"Ooo, Hummel I'm proud, when did you get some balls?" He smirks.

"Is that all Sebastian?" Kurt smiles.

The younger man shrugged his shoulders and hopped out the chair heading for the door.

"Oh and Sebastian." Smirking. "See you at Sectionals."

**A/N This convo will be revisited later but with that I bid you farewell.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kurt smiled down at the darker haired boy present in his lap. They were watching project runway, well Kurt was watching project runway and Blaine had drifted shortly after it began. His hands were tangled in the younger boys curly locks and Blaine was tucked comfortably beside Kurt's much more noticeable baby bump.

"Blaine." Kurt whispered. "You gotta move, 'm hungry."

Blaine stirred and moved but did not awaken. Kurt gently squeeze his side and shook his boyfriend until his eyes started to flutter. "Hey." He replied sleep prominent in his voice.

Kurt chuckled, "Hey, move would you, I'm starving over here."

Blaine smiled and regained composure, moving so Kurt could get up, which he does, not without looking back at Blaine. "Coming?" It wasn't a question, more a 'Get the hell up'. Blaine kept the smile on his face and nodded moving to place his palms on Kurt's back.

They moved down the steps rather quickly and made their way into the kitchen. "What do you want?" Blaine asks looking at Kurt.

The older boy's eyebrows came closer in confusion. "You're not cooking are you?"

"Well, Duh."

"But like… Why?" Kurt's expression still the same.

"What's that supposed to mean huh?" Blaine teases moving over to Kurt and tickling his sides so he would jolt back.

"Stop." He tried to stop himself from laughing but failing soon after.

"Aww Kurtsie, c'mere."

"No!" Kurt screamed in laughter trying to run away from his boyfriend.

* * *

Blaine laughed at Rachel's outburst, something about Barbra. The abrupt vibration in his pocket leading him away from the conversation. Looking down at the caller ID.

**Burt Hummel Is Calling.**

He quickly slides the arrow right and holds the phone to his ear.

"Hello? What! How? Where? Ok, I'm on my way." By the end of the conversation the whole classroom was looking at Blaine. "I uh, something came up, just text me whatever gets accomplished." He says then quickly leaves out the choir room.

* * *

Blaine looked down at Kurt's body. A single tear falling from his eye. Wires were hooked to each of his wrists and a heart monitor was the loudest thing in the room. "What happened?" He asked before Burt had a chance to close the door.

"Um, Kurt was ah… _assaulted_ on the way back from lunch break. We don't know who did it, but we think it was someone in his school."

"Why, the bullying was… better."

Burt took a deep breath before continuing. "Sebastian Smythe. Kurt told me he threatened to tell the whole school about his pregnancy if he didn't leave the sectionals competition. Guess it was less of a threat more a promise."

'How could I have been so stupid?' Blaine thought.

"Kid I know this is hard for you but it's not your fault…"

"I'm going to uh, I'm going to go."

"Where?"

"I… don't know."

* * *

Looking down at his guitar he absently strummed a note.

Your life, your voice,

Your reason to be

He sang softly to himself.

my love

My heart

is breathing for this

Tears falling heavily down his face.

Moments in time

I'll find the words to say

His voice cracks.

Before you leave me today

He had no idea what was going to happen to Kurt and he didn't bother to heard it. He was how ever sure of one thing… _he was going to fucking kill Sebastian Smythe._

**A/N: I had to fit a lot in this chapter but I didn't want it to be 15,000 words so I had to add in a ton of skips and what not. However once I reach the 10****th**** chapter I go on a 2-3 week hiatus and in that time I will be correcting and adding onto chapters in this story. Thanks for the reviews and favorites, I read and enjoy the feedback. Anyway it's 4:04 in the morning so I'm off to bed.**

**P.S: The song is a small snippet of Moments-One Direction. FANTASTIC SONG. I didn't even know they sung it when I first heard it but I highly recommend it if you haven't heard it.**

**Adios- RadHadder . **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Forgot to write, sorry beautiful, regardless it's only a couple hours late .**

Chapter 8

Sebastian walked out of the Lima Bean, coffee in hand, phone in the other, Dalton bag hung snug over his torso and back.

"Hey!" He turns swiftly but is instantly smashed into the coffee shop wall, coffee spilling all over him.

"Blaine!" He smiles deviously knowing his reason for the abuse. "Kurtsie get a slushy thrown at him? Pushed into a locker, oo don't tell me, death threat?"

"No, how about a visit to a hospital, maybe a very deep sleep, whatever floats your boat Sebastian?" He replies pushing the smirking bastard into the wall once more. "He's in a coma because of you."

Something aches in Sebastian but he quickly brushes it aside. "I told your porcelain prodigy the deal and he declined."

Once again shoving him in the wall. "May I very quickly remind you I have been boxing for almost 3 years and me breaking your neck is being held by very little self-control."

"May I quickly remind you my father is a lawy-."

"DO I LOOK LIKE I FUCKING CARE?" This time throwing a hard fist at his jaw. "Anyone else touches Kurt and you won't just be getting a punch." Blaine turns to walk away but is interrupted by Sebastian.

"Learn that from you dad huh Anderson? " Sebastian remarked making Blaine turn abruptly.

"What did you just say?"

"Yea, I know about your issues Anderson. Guess you and gay-face are good for each other. He's unattractive and your abusive, I would be mad about this if you weren't so... damn... sexy."

"Shut up."

"I don't even understand really. You say you're gay but you're basically dating a woman. When are you going to realize you're too good for him?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"You leave Dalton for some idiots and you're letting yourself go, I mean look at your standards."

"At least I'm not a coward. I don't need to out somebody's personal life because I'm too afraid of loosing a fucking school competition, I don't degrade myself to a complete asshole because your crack head parents didn't teach you better, and I sure as hell am not so heartless I would put someone into a coma and not feel a cent of guilt. Even if I somehow decided I was too good for Kurt, you wouldn't even be near the top of my list because your street trash and that's where you belong." With that Blaine left to his car without looking back and Sebastian stood astonished, and with a bloody nose.

* * *

Blaine held Kurt's hand, moving a single strand of hair away from his face.

Standing there by

a broken tree

His hands are all twisted,

he was pointing at me

I was damned by the light,

coming out of his eyes

he spoke with a voice that

disrupted the sky

he said walk on over here to the

bitter shade

I will wrap you in my arms and

you'll know that you're saved

Let me sign

Let me sign

"We'll be okay."

**A/N ohkay, I think that was good , right? Yes , don't worry the baby is ok, I haven't decide when Kurt will wake up, or if I will make him, or if he'll die or whatever, I figure this stuff out every Sunday. Remember after 10 posts, I am going on a 3 week hiatus. Chapters are tiny , I know , I know. Sorry.**

**Song: Let Me Sign - Robert Pattinson (Beautiful Song.)**

**Adios- RadHadder**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Gahh , It's Saturday, and I'm writing. I call that dedication, hopefully this one will be longer, but I promise nothing. Is it bad that I have no idea how far along Kurt is. I'm going to have to calculate that at a later moment.**

Chapter 9

"Mr. Anderson, I understand you're worried but you need to understand…"

"Understand what? That Kurt might not ever wake up?" He jumps.

The doctor sighs and rests his index finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose. "You need to understand Kurt is a male, with a male system. His body isn't made to carry a child. The beating and the coma are a lot of pressure on one person."

"You're a doctor, fix him!" Blaine screams desperately.

"Calm down!" He states sternly. "Doctors can do a lot, but we can't perform magic. The baby is sucking a lot out of Kurt; one big factor is his immune system. Women are born to only give off most of their immunity but still keep some; men do not have that same ability. Thus not only hardening the process of healing but stopping it completely."

Blaine shook his head, refusing to believe what he was saying.

"Kurt isn't improving but that doesn't mean anything. Miracles can happen, I've seen them happen. You just need some faith."

Blaine exhaled harshly. "There has got to be something."

The doctor lightly nodded before continuing. "There is, abortion is an option, but even then we can't guarantee progress."

"Anything."

"Mr. Anderson, understand it takes 2 to make a baby. Kurt's opinion is important."

Blaine chuckles under his breath. "Then go in there and wake him the hell up. Then I'll ask him."

"Think about this." The doctor begins. "Give it a night, at least. Stay with him, whatever it takes, this is a HUGE decision.

"One night."

* * *

Blaine took hold of Kurt's hand. Before parting his lips and singing.

When will I see you again?

You left with no goodbye, not a single word was said

No final kiss to seal anything

I had no idea of the state we were in

I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness

And a wandering eye and a heaviness in my head

A tear slid down his face; he was in no way ready to give up Kurt. Hi first love, his only love. His everything.

But don't you remember? Don't you remember?

The reason you loved me before

Baby, please remember me once more

When was the last time you thought of me?

Or have you completely erased me from your memory?

I often think about where I would roam

More I do, the less I know

But I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness

And a wandering eye and a heaviness in my head

But don't you remember? Don't you remember?

The reason you loved me before

Baby, please remember me once more

I gave you the space so you could breathe

I kept my distance so you would be free

And hope that you find the missing piece

To bring you back to me

Why don't you remember? Don't you remember?

The reason you loved me before

Baby, please remember me once more

He began to drift.

When will I see you again?

* * *

_Blaine awoken in all white, nothing but complete and udder light. _

"_Hello?" he called but no one seemed to answer. He felt something, but I wasn't terror. It was more a feeling, he couldn't figure whether he liked it or not, but it was strong. He put his right foot infront. His steps where light but they felt heavy. Next the left, right again. It felt as if he was going against a tornado, beating it but just barely._

"_What are you doing." He hears something say, not sure what. It echoes out but there isn't silence for long. "You can't." was the next thing he heard, blinking a few times just in case his eyes were deceiving him, but he opened them once again to darkness. "I'm ok." _

_Blaine was curious, it was eating at him like sharks in a pool of wounded fish. "Who's there?" He screams. No answer. "WHO'S THERE?" He screams even louder but he comes up short again. He closes his eyes, just like his steps, his eye lids felt heavy. Yet so light. _

_He fell, when he opened his eyes again he was in a field._

_He heard laughing and looked around to see the root of the infectious sound. He knew it from somewhere just where? Then he laid his eyes on a figure, at least the foot of a figure. He got up quickly, feeling as if he were on a cloud, or cotton. He chased after him but he was fast, faster than Blaine, so Blaine settled. _

_All until he heard the laugh again, but before he could reach it, again he fell. _

_This time he opened his eyes to the familiar choir room at McKinley high. The first thing he notices was everyone was freeze, Rachel mid solo, Finn a happy smile casted on his face. Tina laying her head on mike's shoulder, Brittani's leg swung lightly over Santana's. everything was normal. Except, where were he and Kurt. _

"_C'mere." He turned to see a hand held out to him, looking up to see who it belonged to, he was confused when he saw Kurt's face. _

"_How?" But Kurt brung up a tiny finger to silence him. They walked out of the room and the setting instantly changed, he was in a home. One he wasn't familiar with. _

_He felt something tug at his legs, that was when he saw the most gorgeous thing he had ever laid eyes on. He looked back to Kurt._

"_Blaine I'm ok. I Promise."_

* * *

"Patient loosing air quickly, going into cardiac arrest!" Was what Blaine woke up too.

"What's goi…" Jumping up realizing what was happening. "What is wrong with him?"

"Stand back sir." The nurse ordered.

"Charging 100." A beep wen't off. "Ready." He held the iron like mitts to Kurt's chest sending an electrical shock to him; nothing changed. "Charging 100. Ready." Once again holding it steady; nothing happened.

_Oh god please no._

"Charging 200." _Please. "Ready." Sending another shook through Kurt's body; once again nothing happened. "Last time."_

_Blaine was at a loss of words, he couldn't fathom what was happening, but he knew he was crying, even if it didn't show , somewhere he was crying. _

"200, clear." He hit Kurt's chest hard and once again nothing happened.

Blaine thought back to what Kurt told him, and he screamed. "YOU LIAR! I HATE YOU!" not knowing what he was saying but the words came easily.

Then a beep, and another. Kurt's head moved over from the doctor's side to Blaine's and slowly his eyes opened. The corners of his mouth tugged into a small smile, and just like that they closed again.

The room was in cheers, and finally.

_Blaine exhaled._

_**a/n**_**: ah yeah. Longer than the last few. But it seems I must eat so ibid you all farewell. More to come next Sunday.**

**Song – Adele_Don't You Remember. **

**Adios- RadHadder**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: We need sex don't we? Yes. **

Chapter 10

Blaine walked over to Kurt's door to help him out of the car. He had just been released from the hospital and was outside of Blaine's house. That is if you would call it a house, Kurt calls it a castle. Blaine calls it a house.

Blaine's father had left the day after he found out about the pregnancy on some huge month long trip. He was honestly never home for more than a few days before he flew out again. Blaine should have cared but he didn't. That's his father and usually he would forgive him, but not only did he insult Blaine, he insulted their relationship, and most importantly he insulted Kurt.

"Blaine, I don't feel right being here." Kurt said, knowing of how his father can act.

"Don't worry, his assistant calls me if he ever randomly decides to come back home. By the time he is off the plane and on his way home, we could be in Florida."

Kurt exhaled and remained silent as they walked into Blaine's house. The smell was familiar, it smelled like … _Blaine._ And Blaine smelled fucking delicious. The house was open and big, it had old expensive paintings that even Blaine couldn't pronounce the name of the painter. The furniture was white and elegant and the second you stepped in you felt as if you were a king.

"Your mom home?" Kurt asks. He likes Blaine's mother, she was a lot happier than his father and absolutely loved Kurt's company. Though he couldn't blame her, Blaine was always with Kurt or with his old Dalton friends, and his father was always working.

"No, she and some of her friends went on a cruise." Kurt nods and begins walking upstairs. "Where are you going?"

"Upstairs?" He replies confused.

"Well come back downstairs. You just got back; I thought I would surprise you with something."

Kurt threw his head back and rolled his eyes like a 13 year old girl who didn't get a pair of shoes she wanted.

"Come on babe," He begins grabbing Kurt's hand and slowly pulling him down the stairs. "I promise it will be worth it."

Kurt gave in and rested a hand on his belly, walking down the stairs. It had a very noticeable bump now, Kurt had even resorted to wearing Finn's shirts to hide it, and skinny jeans were long gone. His arms and legs however stayed slim and his body simply didn't match. Sebastian hadn't told the whole school about Kurt's situation, but it wouldn't take a brain surgeon to figure it out.

Blaine made his way into the kitchen and Kurt sat down on the opposite side of the breakfast bar. "Blaine, you know sectionals are up soon right?"

Blaine turned to face his boyfriend and nodded. "Yes why do you ask?"

"Well I have been practicing the songs you guys chose, but I don't see how I will be able to do it."

"Sure you can babe; you're Kurt Hummel you don't say I can't"

"I'm not saying I can't, I 'm saying I don't see how I can." He exhaled. "I just, really want to make this year awesome. I'm turning 19 soon and I'm pregnant, so I'll probably just have back pains and won't even want to move, not to mention actually partying. This is my last year it was supposed to be spectacular. I can't even dance at my last sectionals. Not even going to be able to see nationals if we get there. And we will." He points out. "I just wish this little squirt is worth it."

"He will be."

"He?"

"Well I think so."

"How." Kurt laughs.

"Well before you were about to … die. I had a dream."

"Okay Martin." They both laugh.

"No, no, really. We were thinking about abortion."

"ABORTION!"

"Kurt, hunny, stop speaking. We were thinking about it and I had a dream and you were in it and you told me that you would be okay, and to not give the baby up. And then _he _was there. And he was … perfect. Like you."

Kurt smiled and walked over to Blaine. He connected their lips and his arms flew over Blaine's shoulders. Blaine almost immediately let his hands fall on Kurt's waist. They stayed kissing for some time before Kurt pulled away. "Come on." He says walking towards the stairs.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, not knowing if he was actually ready to do… that.

Kurt smiled and reconnected their lips. "I'm sure."

They walked backwards to the stairs their lips never leaving the other on unless clothes were being taken off. There was a pathway of their outfits leading to Blaine's bedroom. By the time the actually got to his room, the 2 boys were both stripped down to their boxers. Blaine began placing a trail of kisses down Kurt's abdomen stopping when he got to his boxers. He put his hands on them, looking up to Kurt. "Fuck Blaine, stop teasing me!"

He pulled Kurt's boxers down and Kurt sat up to do the same with His boyfriend.

He wrapped his mouth around Blaine's erection and started blowing his lover. Blaine's head flew back as he moaned in pleasure.

"Mmm' close." Suddenly Kurt stopped. "What the fuck."

Kurt remained silent but turned so he was in front of Blaine back turned toward him. Blaine picked up on it and wasted no time putting himself into Kurt.

Maybe 10 minutes later, who the hell was really counting Blaine came inside Kurt, and not long after that Kurt did the same.

They both fell onto the bed exhausted. "I love you." Blaine's breathes out.

"Love you too."

**A/N: I fucking can't. I was literally laughing so hard while writing this I utterly could not. Sex is not my forte when it comes to writing, and I feel horrible after this and plan on showering a second time. I rushed it or I would have been on the floor in tears and disgusted with what has become my existence. **

**On a lighter note. I NEED BABY NAMES . It doesn't matter if it's a girl's name or a boys, just make it a name. They would be HIGHLY APPRECIATED. **

**Sectionals, or birthday next, most likely sectionals. **

**ALSO, I told you guys I would be going on a 2-3 week hiatus, but I started editing all my chapters today and realized, that much actually didn't need to be done AND I FUCKING FINISHED EDITING! In like 2 hours. I know, I know im excited too. I added onto some chapters too, like in chapter 3 I added Burt's reaction, so if you want to go back and read that, feel free. And now I seem to have soooo much free time on my hands, so I am not posting every Sunday anymore, well I might, just don't be surprised if you get one on Wednesday all of a sudden. **

**Well that was mighty long. **

**Adios- RadHadder **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N : Isn't this exciting. Chapter 11. (P.S in my story there was never a trouble tones because… I don't want them)**

Chapter 11

"Guys, Guys, I think we need to be a little more excited because…" He paused mid-sentence so it would add excite. "SECTIONALS!"

Unlike usual the class was not screaming and hollering when the thought of a competition came to light. To be completely honest, none of them were prepared for nationals, not even Rachel. The thought scared them more than anything at this point; they were the schools underdogs, and them messing up sectionals would not do anything good for them.

"Come on guys, pretend you're happy." Mr. Shue begged, but the class remained silent until Rachel jumped up with her usual burst of encouraging words.

"Come on guys, this is most of our last year and I know you would like to be known for … something." Even she didn't sound completely sure of her words, and quite frankly no one was too ecstatic about hearing them.

"Shut it hobbit." Santana ordered. "Look at us Mr. Shue, half of us are worried about our futures, we don't know all our songs, we don't know all the choreography, and one of us is pregnant. We're not going up there to embarrass ourselves.

The eager glee teacher was about to say something but Kurt raised his hand interrupting him mid-word. "Can I interrupt for a second?" nodded motioning for him to proceed. "2 weeks ago I would have agreed with Santana but, it's not what we win that makes us, us. It's how much we put into it. Last night, whilst staying up because my back felt like it was falling off might I add, I realized that we're not quitters. _No one_ can stop us besides… us." Looking around seeing that no one quite understood him. "Like when Sam was homeless, we were there, when Quinn got pregnant we were there, when Santana came out, we were there. We're a family, if we go down, we do it together, with a smile on our faces because we know we gave it everything we got."

"I agree." A small voice sounded, the whole class turning to see who it came from. "I mean Kurt's right, Rachel too, it's our last year, and we can make it fantastic." Tine argued.

"Me too." Blaine joined grabbing Kurt's hand a smiling cutely at his boyfriend.

"I'm in, I say we make this as bad ass as possible." Puck agreed.

"Anyone else?" asked the rest of the disagreeing class. One by one they stood simply stating 'I'm in'.

"Good." Kurt smirked, "Because I have an idea."

**Skip**

The choir walked into the backstage of the somewhat populated arena sectionals would be held at. Their competition was some school about 25 minutes away from them, they looked intimidating, but the New Directions were determined to stay unfazed. If they go down, they do it _together._

"Kurt how are you feeling?" Blaine asked his boyfriend, truly worried about the answer.

Kurt looked sick to say the least, he had been grabbing his hip all day to keep himself from losing balance, any everyone had noticed. "m'fine."

Blaine nodded and turned toward Mr. Shue. "Ok guys, we can do this, we've practiced, we've trained, we can do this. Hands in." All members made a cramped circle near their teacher placing their hand in the center. "We can do this."

**Skip**

The New Directions had their eyes glued to their competition. They were good, Very Good. The lead vocalist was a female, strong voice to say the least as she barked out a Destiny's Child classic; Say My Name. Their form was impressive, not a mistake in sight. Like I said, they were good.

"Can I get an applaud for Medley Mayhem please." The host spoke, and claps were given. "Now lets welcome, from Lima, Ohio. THE NEW DIRECTIONS!"

Before Kurt could process anything he was being pushed backstage.

The lights took him by surprise, scolding his eyes as he walked onto the stage making an well attempted V, Mercedes at the peak.

Mercedes:

Whoaaa

Another day

I take your pain away

Santana stepped out of the V to begin her part.

Santana:

Some people talk about ya

Like they know all about ya

When you get down they doubt ya

And when you dip it on the scene

Yeah they talkin' bout it

Cause they can't dip on the scene

Whatcha talk about it

T-t-t-talkin' bout it

Finn Turning now to face his dark haired friend.

Finn:

When you get elevated,

They love it or they hate it

You dance up on them haters

Keep getting funky on the scene

Why they jumpin' round ya

They trying to take all your dreams

But you can't allow it

Now they all marched so they were in a straight line on the wide staircase.

Cause baby whether you're high or low

Whether you're high or low

You gotta tip on the tightrope

(Tip, tip on it)

T-t-t-tip on the tightrope

(Tip, tip on it)

Baby, baby, baby

Whether you're high or low

(High or low)

Baby whether you're high or low

(High or low)

You got to tip on the tightrope

(Tip, tip on it)

Now let me see you do the tightrope

(Tip, tip on it)

And I'm still tippin' on it

Blaine took his part now, looking over to Kurt before he started to make sure he was still ok, He got a "Stop, and sing" look from his boyfriend.

Blaine:

See I'm not walkin' on it

Or tryin to run around it

This ain't no acrobatics

You either follow or you lead, yeah

I'm talkin' bout you,

I'll keep on blaming the machine, yeah

I'm talkin' bout it,

T-t-t-talkin' bout it

Rachel:

I can't complain about it

I gotta keep my balance

And just keep dancin on it

We gettin funky on the scene

Yeah you know about it,

Like a star on the screen

Watch me tip all on it

All:

Baby, baby, baby

Whether you're high or low

(High or low)

Baby whether you're high or low

(High or low)

Tip on the tightrope

(Tip, tip on it)

Baby let me see you tight rope

(Tip, tip on it)

And I'm still tippin' on it

The music skipped to a more hard dance song and the New Directions broke out into a low rehearsed number. Kurt, though not feeling up for it, was determined to give it his all. The music switched back.

Artie:

You gotta keep your balance

Or you fall into the gap

It's a challenge but I manage

Cause I'm cautious with the strap

No damage to your cameras damn I thought that

Can I passy

Why you don't want no friction

Like the back of a matchbook

That I pass as I will forward you

And your MacBook

Clothes shows will shut you down

Before we go-go backwards

Act up, and whether we high or low

We gonna get back-up

Like the dow jones and nasdaq

Sorta like a thong in an ass crack,

Kurt:

I tip on alligators and little rattle snakers

But I'm another flavor

Something like a terminator

Ain't no equivocating

I fight for what I believe

Why you talkin' bout it

S-s-she's talkin' bout it

Tina:

Some callin me a sinner

Some callin me a winner

I'm callin you to dinner

And you know exactly what I mean,

Yeah I'm talkin bout you

You can rock or you can leave

Watch me tip without you

Mercedes:

N-N-Now whether I'm high or low

(High or low)

Whether I'm high or low

(High or low)

I'm gonna tip on the tightrope

(Tip, tip on it)

MMMMMM

(Tip, tip on it)

All:

Baby, baby, baby

Whether I'm high or low

(High or low)

High or low

(High or low)

I got to tip on the tightrope

(Tip, tip on it)

Now baby tip on the tightrope

Quinn:

You can't get too high

(You can't get too high)

I said you can't get too low

(We can't get too low)

Brittani:

Cause you get too high

(You can't get too high)

No you'll surely be low

(No, you'll surely be low)

1, 2, 3, Ho!

Puck:

Yeah, yeah

Now shut up, yeah

Yeah, Now put some voodoo on it

Ladies and Gentlemen the funky is on section in Matropilis

Yeah, OH

Then Kurt felt a strong pull at the bottom of his stomach and he couldn't take it any longer, he ran off the stage clutching his stomach tightly, and not subtly either. The disturbance was easitly seen by the audience, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

**Skip**

Kurt sat slouched over near the toilets in the arena. Blaine having a reassuring hand on his back knowing Kurt was to break down at any moment now.

"I fucked up didn't I?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine shook his head quickly. "No, Kurt, like you said, we gave it everything we had."

"But we would have had enough had I not been pregnant."

"Baby, you can't control that."

Kurt remained silent, completely unconvinced. His stomach had a similar feeling as before and he leaned over the toilet and released what was left in his stomach again. Luckily in time to hear, "And the winner is… "

"Oh god, oh god, oh god."

"NEW DIRECTIONS!" He heard a collective amount of screams after that and he smiled to himself feeling a familiar pair of lips kiss his head before whispering.

"_We did it,"_

_**A/N: I HATE THIS CHAPTER! It sucks sooooo bad, and I apologize. I didn't have much time because I was currently in the middle of a 'job'. Please don't hate me.**_

_**I STILL NEED BABY NAMES. Thank you to the 2 people who provided some, you guys are the cream to my cupcake right now. **_

_**Adios-RadHadder**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N Ok Guys, I just wanted to let you know that there will only be 16 chapters in this story, possibly 17 with an epilogue. Which there probably will be one but I promise nothing. I just wanted to thank you guys for the favorites and alerting this story because this is the second story I have ever done on here and the feedback is really helpful. I know you guys hate that it's short but I always have to rush to get it written, but I still want it to be WELL written, so I apologize.**

Chapter 12

"Only 10 more weeks." Kurt thought to himself as he rolled around on his mattress. Sleep had become impossible these days, not to mention rather painful as well. He was unsure if he could take pain killers and sleeping pills but he was miserable, and at this point he was desperate. He rolled on his side trying to get some type of leverage but he was still so uncomfortable, and his back felt as if it would have fallen of at any given moment.

He sighed and stood making his way over to the bathroom attached to his room. He flicked the lights on and instantly regretted it, they were too… _Bright._ Too there. He had luckily stopped throwing up sometime last week, as long as he wasn't shaken to hard he felt no sickness what so ever, just pain. He stopped on the way to the toilet looking at himself in the mirror. He was much bigger now, his stomach stuck out very visibly as if his whole body had swollen and it was all pushed to his forward. The students around school new something was up, and had asked him about it a few times, he simply replied. "It's personal." And they asked no further questions after wards. None seeming to realize men could get pregnant to and for that he was thankful. The 3 men who had previously beaten him into a coma were also off his back; 2 being found and arrested for 1 year on assault charges and the other too afraid of the same being done to him to reproach Kurt. It didn't hurt that the whole glee club was just waiting for another soul to touch Kurt before they charged. He smiled and shook his head lightly at his friends.

Kurt raised his shirt to expose the swollen stomach and rested his hands underneath it. He never understood why people who were pregnant did this, but he knew why he had started; 1 because he felt as if it held his tummy more steady when he walked, 2 because it was him always being reminded that some adorable fetus if you would please to say was in there. The 2 boys did not want to know the sex until it was born, they wanted to be surprised, and neither knew why. If anything it was a hassle, you didn't know what clothes to buy, what colors to buy bibs and bottles in. Luckily there was the colors white and yellow, which were unisex colors and could easily fit both.

Completely giving up on sleep Kurt marched back in his room and sat on his bed patiently staring at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the world. He reached over on his bedside table to get his phone, looking though his contacts and hitting call.

"Hello?" A grumpy voice sounded through the other line. It had just hit Kurt looking over to the clock that is was 4am in the morning.

"Shit sorry, I didn't know it was this early. Kurt swore at Blaine feeling rather selfish for taking the other boys sleep.

Blaine stirred on the other line half waking up half trying to find his way back to slumber. "Mm, don't worry about it, what's wrong?"

"Just can't go to sleep." Kurt bit his lip, what a stupid excuse. "Can you um, sing to me?" He pleaded to the curly hair boy on the other line.

"Mm, sing what?"

"Surprise me."

He cleared his throat and hesitated for a moment before choosing a song.

"When you try your best,

but you don't succeed

When you get what you want,

but not what you need

When you feel so tired,

but you can't sleep

Stuck in reverse

And the tears come streaming

down your face

When you lose something

you can't replace

When you love someone,

but it goes to waste

Could it be worse?

He clears his throat, sleep still prominent in his voice.

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you"

That when Blaine hear soft breaths on the other line and whispered. "Kurt?" still no replies just the soft breathing. "Goodnight Love,"

* * *

Kurt sat idly in the Lima Bean absorbed in the book he was reading when Sebastian walked in. He hesitated before slowly walking over to the flamboyant boy in the corner. Once he reached the table he invited himself to sit.

Kurt looked up, shook, hurt, anger, he didn't quite know what he was feeling so he just let his mouth hang as if words were about to spill out. "Close your mouth princess, You look like an idiot."

Kurt let out a hard breath before continuing. "Blaine is going to be here soon so if you don't mind."

"That's why I figure I'd hurry this up."

"You going to black mail me again?" Kurt says smirking, but Sebastian saw the worry right through it.

"Look gay face," He begins stopping mid-sentence to find the words he was looking for. "I came to say I am… sorry. Nobody deserves to be put in the hospital, and honestly the fact that you and hobbit actually had sex is pretty impressive, not to mention without an condom." He threads his hands through his hair now looking away from Kurt. "I was to focused on winning, I'm a Smythe it's in my genes."

Kurt stayed silent trying to soak in all of the information. "Which warbler put you up to this?"

Sebastian simply shook his head with a smile plastered on his face before standing. "Take care of yourself… Kurt." With that he walked off.

* * *

Kurt now sat in Blaine's care smiling, singing some stupid song. "Babe, where are we going?"

"Kurt you can ask as much as you want but it won't make me tell you." He answered shaking his head.

Kurt crossed his arms in defeat and sarcastic anger which made Blaine laugh. The pulled into the parking lot of Rachel's house. "Blaine?" Kurt asked confused at their location.

"Calm down, I just have to go grab something real quick and we'll be on our way." He said pulling the key out of the ignition and jumping out of the car. "I'll be back before you know it." He said before slamming the door shut.

Kurt waited patiently toying with his hair trying to make it look… better? Giving up hope on that project he focused on Rachel's house. It was lovely to say the least, very spacious, enough for he star ego, and hideous 3 year old clothes. Large glass windows bordered the living area of the house, and a cream painted layer on the outside that made it look homey and inviting.

He took out his phone looking at who had just sent him a message after he felt a vibration in his pocket.

Can you help me get this thing; it's really heavy, Doors open – B

Kurt sighed and got out the car. He slowly wobbled to the door and mentally noted to kill his boyfriend for making him get out the car. He wobbled on the knob of the door and stepped inside the large foyer. Blaine wasn't insight. "Hello?" He called walking over to the kitchen/ Family room.

He almost fell when he saw half the Warblers and New Directions shouting "Surprise!" Luckily Blaine had a hand wrapped around his arm to keep him up right.

"Wow." Was all he said, looking around the room.

"Kurtsie! We missed you!" Jeff ran up to him hugging him tightly, pulling back after realizing the bump and re-hugging him when Kurt nodded a reassurance. Afterwards a whole group of hugs came and Kurt was being smothered by his friends. Though he couldn't bring himself to care. He had a smile permanently tattooed on his face.

"You guys are awesome." Kurt laughed.

**A/N: I Love This Chapter . I STILL NEED BABY NAME THOUGH. However I just took into account how far along Kurt is and that he should be having fucked up hormones. Right? Yes. So expect angst next chapter. **

**Thank you again for being awesome.**

**Adios- RadHadder**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am going to la warped tour tomorrow, I want to get this story finished up soon so within the next 2 weeks it will be done .**

**Chapter Something.**

Kurt didn't know exactly what was running through his mind when he opened his door last Thursday. Blaine looked disheveled, and scared, and… something.

"_Hey." Blaine stated laughing pathetically, however Kurt remained not amused._

"_What happened?" Kurt asked, one hand on his belly and the other hoisting Blaine inside his house. Blaine just laughed; he literally looked like he was on some type of drug. He didn't stop laughing until he ran out of the energy to. So he did the next thing he knew how, he cried. Kurt took his hand and led him up the stairs and into his bedroom. _

"_What happened?" Kurt whispered rubbing circled into Blaine's back as he cried into Kurt's shoulder._

_Blaine sniffled and said incoherent words, and Kurt didn't try to re-ask because Blaine simply wasn't ready and when he was he would tell. The younger boy wiped his tears away before stating a slurred 'sorry'. Kurt nodded and walked into the bathroom to get a rag to clean Blaine up. _

"_My uh, dad, he came back last week, and I uh, I like stayed away from him, but I ran into him today on the way to the Lima Bean."_

"_Did he hit you?"_

"_Yes. But I confronted him Kurt, I didn't run."_

"_Why Not?" Kurt looked at him confused and angry._

_Blaine laughed. "Kurt I won! He, he, he left Kurt. He went to go get drunk or fuck somebody or something, I don't know but he left." _

"_Blaine." Kurt said through gritted teeth turning to find the Neosporin but stopping at the medicine cabinet. "You could have gotten hurt Blaine."_

_Blaine was in pure confusion. "Kurt, didn't you hear me I said…"_

"_I heard what you fucking said Blaine you didn't stutter."_

"_Kurt why are you yelling at me?"_

"_Because that was a stupid decision and you could have gotten yourself hurt."_

"_And! I did it for us can you show a little gratefulness?"_

"_For your stupidity really? God, Blaine I don't even know what the fuck you think about sometimes."_

_Blaine stared at him in complete disbelief. "You know Kurt I would expect you of all people to understand what it is like to be powerless, you're such a hypocrite."_

_**Skip**_

Kurt sat in the Lima Bean with his fingered threaded through his hair, chin rested on his chest. His coffee had remained untouched since he walked in and most likely would stay that way until the small coffee shop closed. This had been his routine since Thursday; it was now Wednesday.

"May I sit?" Kurt heard and looked up not recognizing the voice. None other than Sebastian Smythe stood above him. "I take that as a yes?"

Kurt nodded and Sebastian sat down in front of him a smile plastered on his face. In all honesty Kurt didn't recognize it because he was used to a smirk; and the difference between the 2 was like oranges and apples.

"Something wrong princess?"

Kurt exhaled. "Blaine and I had a fight." Sebastian nodded knowingly. "And it was all my fault and my stupid pregnancy hormones and he was just trying to help…" And Kurt ran on before bursting out laughing. "God why am I telling you this?" They both begin laughing at the irony of it.

"You're a weirdo Hummel." He smiles. "Why don't you just apologize to hobbit and be all happy joy, joy again?"

"Well Sebastian, if you ever decide a relationship is smart…"

"Which I won't." He added lightly.

"Right, you will realize that sometimes it takes more than a I'm sorry."

"And sometimes." Sebastian moved so he and Kurt were face to face. "That's all it takes."

A/N: I HAVE NO COMMENT .


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: GUESS WHO JUST PICKED UP THE LAND OF STORIES YESTERDAY! It's so surprisingly good, well not surprisingly because we all know that Chris is like god so… Warped tour was nice though, my feet do not like me at all, and we only have 2 more effing chapters and an epilogue to go, so, uh, and yeah. And can you guys tell that Kurtbastian has been my secret obsession now, but shush, let's keep that to ourselves. Oh and no worries, Klaine is for sure end game, ain't nobody got time for changes .**

* * *

Chapter 14

Kurt walked, no, scratch that. Kurt wobbled to his locker and let out a heavy breath. He dropped the side of his head against the metal safe in exhaustion. To be blunt, he was _tired_. Tired of Blaine ignoring him, tired of people constantly asking him how he felt, tired of sitting and then having to stand after, tired of the weird looks he got in school, and most of all, tired of waking up every god forsaken morning to the same shit.

He was annoyed by everyone's voice, Rachel's, Mercedes, even his Fathers. To be honest all he really wanted was to yell at somebody and not feel bad afterwards. Surprisingly Kurt's most enjoyable time was spent with Sebastian. Were they friends? No. Never that.

Kurt opened his locker to find his trigonometry book and his composition notebook; he just stood there and looked at them, hoping they would somehow fly into his hands. But they stayed put, and Kurt sighed heavily reaching for them and closing his locker.

_This day was going to be shit, he could feel it._

* * *

Lunch was average, Kurt took some worry off Blaine's hands by eating in his car and avoiding his other friends. He ate quickly and sat, face quenched, eyes half closed. He was in pain.

The ache went away shortly and Kurt's face relaxed. He raised his hands to rub his eyes harshly. He looked terrible. His clothes were huge and colorless, His face was no longer the flawless, 1 toned porcelain it once was, and his hair was spray less; though he simply couldn't find the ability to care at this point. Kurt let his back hit the chair and shrunk down in it. He looked out his side mirror for anything the least bit interesting, but shook his head in disappointment when he remained unentertained.

**Coffee gay face? – Sebastian**

Kurt looked down at his phone making another weird face at the text before replying.

**Yes idiot.-Kurt**

* * *

Sebastian waited for Kurt to arrive at the Lima Bean. He doesn't exactly know when they became… _this_, not to mention how they even exchanged phone numbers, but he fucking enjoyed his time with Kurt so he decided to brush it off. To be honest Kurt was the only one he could hold a decent conversation with that wasn't related to some type of sexual activity. The man had a response to every snarky comment given, He respected that.

"Seat taken?" Sebastian looked up to see a stupid grin happily planted on Kurt's face.

He smirked in response waving his head in a motion to say 'sit'. "Miss me Hummel?"

"In your dreams." He replied then making a sarcastic thinking face. "Wait no, not even then."

"I take that as a yes. No coffee for the pregnant lady I see." Sebastian laughed. "You must be in so much torture right not."

"I've taken up on tea lately, green to be exact. Don't want my baby born with skin like yours."

Sebastian laughed. "Ah god babe, that hurt." He raised a hand to his chest acting out a stab wound. Kurt laughed and shook his head. "You look awful by the way."

"That makes two of us."

"No really," Sebastian began. "You look like you just got ran over by a car."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you're worried."

"Worried maybe, but not about you, about me."

Kurt's eye brows rose. "Do tell."

"I can't be seen with you looking like this, though it is a step up from the women's department." Kurt didn't see the need to reply so he closed his eyes and nodded slowly. "You talk to Anderson yet? You guys back to love and happiness?"

"I'm sure he is happy." Kurt shrugged. "I have ignored him for 2 weeks, and he has done the same. Maybe it wasn't meant to be, maybe this is fate's way of saying 'get your shit together Kurt.'" He laughed awkwardly to himself.

"Kurt." Sebastian said leaning on his elbows so he had Kurt's full attention. "He is the fucking father of your child. I mean if that" he pointed to Kurt's stomach. "never happened, so be it, call it quits, but that is going to keep Blaine a part of your life forever."

"You think I don't fucking know that?" Kurt gritted. "I came here because you are the only person to make me forget I'm in this fucking situation for even a second and you're just like my friends." He groaned like a teenage girl.

"Talk to Blaine, if not for you, for it. She or he only gets one dad." Sebastian states seriously. "Gay face."

"Craigslist."

* * *

The next day Kurt sat once again in his car, eating… _Something._

A knock on the window pulled him from the so called food and there on the passenger side or his car stood none other than Blaine. The boy who hadn't talked to him for 2 weeks, The boy who gave him a fucking baby, the boy who he was so fucking in love with.

"Can I come in?" He said in a loud voice so it was heard through the car door. Kurt reached down and unlocked the car. He looked at the door waiting for it to be opened, and it did. Blaine got in slowly, cautiously and looked Kurt dead in the eye. "Kurt.." He began, but he never finished. In fact nothing was said for quite some time, they just stood in silence until Kurt felt arms being wrapped around him. Blaine pulled back quickly and just looked at Kurt once again, but this time the gaze was not returned, Kurt's eyes were engrossed in the string to Finn's hoody that he was wearing today.

Blaine sighed and gave up hope. He turned to get out of the car but was stopped by a hand on the back of his shirt. "I'm sorry…" was all Kurt said. Blaine once again climbed back in and hugged Kurt tightly, this time Kurt hugging back.

"Me too…"

* * *

**A/N : I was legit going to cut you guys off at Kurt and Sebastian's convo but decided against it, so I call that progress. However I wanted to save their reconnection until next chapter, so now I have no clue what I am writing, maybe fluff, or pregnancy stuff. Idk, it will be VERY SHORT, and chap 16 will be VERY LONG. I hope to be writing it for 3 days. I bid you guys farewell now. **

**Adios- RadHadder**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So this is what occurred, I literally had no idea what to write for the 15****th**** chapter so I decided YOLO, skip 4 weeks instead of 2.**

* * *

Chapter 15

4 Weeks Later.

Kurt's week had been painless. Well a lot less painful than previous weeks. He was oddly placed on his couch, having the baby there constantly wasn't exactly the most comfortable situation to be in. A sharp pain shot up his back, more serious than previous pains. "Holy shit." He spoke quietly to himself. He settled when it passed and rearranged himself on the couch. He felt another one come soon after and closed his eyes tightly. "Go away, go away, go away, go away." It passed again and he let out a sigh.

He made himself stay silent. His dad was home and the last thing he wanted was to start a commotion. His father had the tendency of taking every little thing that happened to the emergency room, especially since his mom died and Carol was a nurse. He loved his dad but he needed to understand that a stubbed toe did not deserve a visit to the hospital.

Another sharp pain came to him, and he let out a loud groan; he simply couldn't hold back. However his father did not come so he was guessing it simply wasn't loud enough and he sat back in the chair. "Were these contractions?" He said to himself soft enough so no one could hear.

They had been prepared for 2 weeks now for Kurt to go to the hospital and give birth. His bags were packed, they had Blaine's number on speed dial, and the car was almost always at a full tank of gas. But when Kurt was face on with the possibility of it, it scared the utter shit out of him. He told himself to ignore it, but one more pain came and it was probably the most excruciating thing Kurt had ever felt in his whole life. He screamed at the top of him lungs and his stomach arched off of the couch.

Burt heard that one for sure because within seconds he was down the stairs by Kurt's side. "Dad, dad, it's ok."

"Come on, I am taking you to the hospital." He said supporting Kurt by his elbow.

Kurt let out another loud scream that seemed to get louder with ever millisecond. And Burt was already collecting his things and packing them into the car. "Dad, I'm fine, I am, and they are just pains."

"Kurt those are contractions, you're going into labor." He said seriously. Kurt just looked at him unbelievingly and shook his head. "No it can't, I-I-I can't give birth, I don't fucking no how to." And he grabbed his stomach again when another one came.

"I am going to call Blaine OK, just stay right here and breathe." He held out his had so Kurt would stay calm. Then running off to get his phone and call Blaine.

Kurt did as he was told and took large breaths, but it wasn't any use. He felt like he couldn't breathe, his whole body was engulfed with pain. He needed a fucking doctor, he need some fucking pain medicine. No, he FUCKING needed Blaine.

"Kurt, come on get into the car." Burt said taking Kurt's elbows again to lift him. When Kurt lifted from the seat he felt his clothes stick to him. He looked down and the whole coach was soaked, not to mention it didn't exactly smell too wonderful.

"Dad, I don't want to do this."

"Kurt, your water broke, this is normal."

"I, this is so crazy, where did that even come from, NONE of this is normal! I just don't know what I am even doing." His arms flew into the air with exaggeration. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

"Kurt, everything is going to be ok. Blaine is going to be in there with you to hold your hand the whole time. But right now, we need to get you to the hospital can you do that for me?" He said, and Kurt nodded silently trying to stand. He followed his father out of the house and into the car.

Kurt didn't know what idiot decided speed bumps would be a good idea but he would happily volunteer to slap said person. The ride to the hospital was the single most horrible experience he ever endured. He thought his mother dying was bad, and it was, emotionally. This was physical and it was so much worse. Not only was he in pain; he was scared. He didn't want to even move.

They finally arrived at the hospital and Blaine was waiting outside for them. Which is odd given he lives some time away but Kurt brushed it off. When he spotted them he ran over to Kurt to place an arm around his waist. Kurt hated the attention he was getting especially since he wasn't used to it. He just wanted to walk in (rather quickly he might add), and have the baby then leave.

They walked inside and Kurt was thankful that only 3 other people sat in the emergency room. Burt walked over to the receptionist and Blaine and Kurt sat in the chairs waiting. They signed some papers and sat for a good 3 minutes before they were being called.

Kurt walked slowly at first when another contraction made its presence known Kurt sped up his walk a little.

After a good 30 minutes Kurt was in his hospital gown and had epidural in his spine. "We are going to have to do this by C-section, but know that there will be difficulties Mr. Hummel, You don't have the anatomy for giving birth."

Kurt felt his breath hitch and Blaine must have too because a hand slapped roughly on the pregnant man's shoulder. "Can they stay?"

"I am sorry sir, but they cannot stay in the room. However they will be allowed to look through the glass window." Both men shook their head in understanding. "Good so we are good to go."

Kurt poked his head out in surprise. "Right now?"

"Mr. Hummel we need to get this child out now. I understand you are scared but there is nothing else we can do." He says with sympathy written on his face. Kurt shook his head like the other two.

Blaine walked over to Kurt to whisper something to him. "It'll be ok, I promise." He kissed Kurt's forehead lightly and followed Burt out of the room.

* * *

Blaine watched as Kurt lay completely unconscious. He couldn't see what was happening past Kurt's chest. But he could see three doctors with gloves working around Kurt. Everything seemed average so he figured it would all be OK. Until a line of blood ran out of Kurt's body. Blaine could literally feel his grip tighten on the window sill.

"Leak." The doctor said loudly enough to get the other's attention. "Tissue." He ordered and placed a gauge over something Blaine couldn't make out. They somehow fixed the leakage and Blaine's breathing was hitched and worry filled his whole body. Burt laid a hand on his back and smiled and Blaine understood why when he heard a soft cry from the other room. He exhaled.

The doctor handed the baby carefully to the nurse in the room and looked back down at Kurt's body with pure confusion on his face. "There is another one." He said with slight belief in his voice. Blaine and Burt's face looked no different.

Another baby was lifted over Kurt and almost everyone who witnessed it had pure confusion on their faces. To be honest nobody knew why. If Kurt could have children the possibility of 2 wasn't impossible, but why didn't they see it in the ultrasound? This one however stayed silent, and did not cry. Not only that, but their eyes did not open.

"That can't be good." Blaine said worriedly prominent in his voice. He saw the doctor look over to another doctor in the room with a crocked smile on his face. What could that even mean? He couldn't finish his thought when the silent baby's eyes snapped open and a loud cry broke through its mouth.

Carol came behind the two men, placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder and leaning in so Burt could swing his arm around her shoulders. "It's gorgeous isn't it?"

"Boy, six lbs, Girl, five lbs eight ounces. Time of birth 10:38, Both in healthy condition." The doctor spoke to the nurse, writing the two children's records.

Blaine smiled and stayed silent for some time, enjoying the moment. "Yeah it is."

* * *

Kurt was only half awake and he looked exhausted. Blaine wasn't far from it either, bags traced his eyes heavily and his head stayed slanted as if he would fall asleep at any given moment. "You know we have to name them."

Kurt eyes were still closed and he let out a shaky breath. His eyes began to open extremely slow, and his head turned in the same speed to look at Blaine. "I had names picked out 3 days after I found out I was pregnant, Blaine."

Blaine simply smiled, this was the boy he knew and loved. "Well don't be shy."

Kurt licked his lips and shook his head, eyes closing once again. "I want you to choose." Blaine made a confused frown at Kurt before he continued. "I uh." He stirred. "You saw them in your dream, so you name them."

"No Kurt, I saw a boy, I did not see a girl."

"Then I, I will name the girl." He said drifting again. "Aubrey Elizabeth Hummel- Anderson." Kurt said a small smile tugging the ends of his mouth.

Blaine thought for a second, this was technically a big deal. They would only get one name to live with for the rest of their life. "Rylan Nathaniel Anderson- Hummel." He looked to Kurt for approval, which he granted happily. Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's forehead again.

It was another 8 minutes of comfortable silence before they were actually allowed to see their babies. While Blaine got a glimpse of one much earlier, Kurt had not, and would not until he had woken up. So Blaine decided waiting should be best. When the two children arrived, both teenagers were literally on the edge of slumber. Kurt's head slightly leaned to the side with his mouth open a bit, and Blaine's head rested on the edge of the bed. Burt and Carol walked in with smiles on their faces, not really sure if they were happy about grand kids or the scenery they just walked in on. But it was fucking beautiful, and they wouldn't have changed a single event.

Blaine was the first to wake up, eyes gently raising in attempt to keep himself from falling asleep which worked when he saw the twin children, he lightly rocked Kurt awake, and that did the trick, because a pen could drop and Kurt would be awake for good. He looked up to see the two infants. One was sleeping and one was wide awake a smile happily planted on its face.

Carol was the first to speak. "This is the boy."

"Rylan Nathaniel Anderson- Hummel." Blaine corrected still sleepy as if it came with ease after the long day.

"This is…?" Burt began hoping one would finish the sentence.

"Aubrey Elizabeth Anderson- Hummel." Burt nodded, proud that the children didn't pick some ridiculous name that Kurt's imagination could definitely hold.

"You guys want to hold them?" Carol asked giddily.

The two teenagers nodded, but that was about all the enthusiasm that would be given. Burt handed Kurt Aubrey, And Carol did the same with Rylan. Aubrey was wide awake and jittery, while Rylan slept silently, face hid in Blaine's shirt.

Kurt could almost immediately tell Aubrey would be the little Blaine. She had his same curly black locks and hazel eyes Blaine held. Not to mention the alive personality. Kurt laughed to himself.

Blaine could tell Rylan took mostly after Kurt, though his eyes were closed shut now, they were a very bright green the first time Blaine saw him. Maybe it was because al babies are born with blue eyes, but Blaine was sure when the child finally did wake up they would share the same color. Not to mention the child was quiet. Way too quiet to take after Blaine.

The two teenage boys looked to each other and smiled brightly before handing the children back to Burt and Carol and falling asleep, (very unattractively might I add) and not waking up anytime soon.

* * *

Burt had gotten Finn to pick up an extra car seat on his way to the hospital to see his nieces. Kurt was thankful but he didn't want this whole reunion all he wanted was to go home and get himself to bed, with his new children and his gorgeous boyfriend and not wake up for at least another ten days.

He walked slowly out to the car, Finn helping him get into the front seat, Blaine and Burt putting the twins in the back. "More speed bumps." Kurt said to himself but loud enough for everyone to hear and to get a good laugh from. They were headed all the way to Blaine's house and Kurt was not at all looking forward to it. However, Blaine's dad would be gone for three months, and was much bigger and better to be raising two kids in. They did know the stay was not permanent, but it would just have to do.

Once Kurt was in his seat belt and calmed down Blaine finally looked over to him. "I have a surprise for you."

"Blaine." Kurt said low. "If you invited all of McKinley over your house, I am going to literally and very painfully ring your neck."

Blaine smiled. "No gorgeous, just relax."

* * *

Kurt awoke alone in Blaine's bedroom with a crying child sounding in the room next to him. He sleepily got up and walked into the room next door to find a hyper Aubrey ready to be taken out of her crib. Rylan was not in the room which caused Kurt to worry for a quick second until he remembered Blaine must have him.

He picked up the screaming child slowly given he was still sore from his operation. He held her up weakly, one arm under her but and the other supporting her head which was resting on his shoulder. "Hungry or diaper." He said to himself patting her butt and feeling the absence of mush. "Hungry."

He walked down the stair holding tightly onto the railing. He walking into the kitchen looking for where Blaine might have put the formula. He turned around and was greeted with a smiling Blaine looking at him. He had changed into a nicer top and jeans that honestly looked to be painted on with baby Rylan rested in his arms.

"Two bedroom flat on the 3rd floor across from a park." He said bluntly.

Kurt could not have been more confused. "What?"

"Our new house." He swallowed. "In New York, where I already signed up for school and already signed you up for a fashion internship."

Kurt laughed in disbelief.

"Money is covered, Burt's already on board. All you have to do is say yes."

"What?" Kurt repeated but it came out as a laugh. "Where did this all come from? How did you…" Kurt was at a loss of words. "Yes, I mean yes of course."

"There is one more yes I need." Blaine said. "Kurt, I just want to say thank you, for showing me what true courage is, and not only that but doing it with a smile on your face. One year ago I told you that you moved me and you still do Kurt, more than you will ever know."

Kurt smiled happily at Blaine.

"Marry me."

Kurt's eyes popped out of his head, and a smile went onto Kurt's face that he didn't even know was possible and it just stuck there. It's like all the shit he had gone through was so worth it, just to hear Blaine say those 2 words. "YES, YES, YES."

Blaine walked over quickly to hug Kurt. He pulled back soon after. "Are you sure this is what you want, because once we start this, there isn't a finish."

"Blaine…_ I promise."_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Name Credit**

**Girl/Boy First: gleefreak102**

**Girl/Boy Middle: Andrea Beck**

**I wanted to use everybody's names but my friend and I narrowed it down and I didn't notice till I was giving out credit that they were by the same 2 people. This took me quite some time to write so I hope that you enjoy it. I don't think I am putting in an epilogue just because I am so proud of the ending. Thanks you to the people who keep reading every chapter and review with advice or compliments.**

**I am starting a new story and can't decide if it should be Klaine or Kurtbastian. It is already written and simply needs to be typed so a change in names won't be difficult. Regardless I suggest reading it.**

**It feels weird to not have a story that I feel pressured to write every Sunday though. **

**Adios- RadHadder**


End file.
